Legacies and Eriseds: Part 1
by Harriett-Potter-The-Legacy
Summary: George has been scarred by the Battle of Hogwarts. Albus has inherited his father's legacy. Trouble is brewing, and it will end with a battle of epic proportions. No one is safe.


Legacies and Eriseds

Chapter 1: George's Scars From the Battle of Hogwarts

**Intro to the Mirror of Erised, Hogwarts (1991)**

"_The happiest man would see himself exactly as he was."_

"_So the mirror shows us what we want to see... Whatever we want..."_

"_Not quite. The mirror shows us nothing less than our deepest desires. You, who have never known your family, see yourself standing with them. Mr. Weasley, who has many older brothers to compete with, sees himself standing alone, the best of them all."_

**Into the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade (September 1****st****, 2017)**

Hogsmeade was in its typical state as it usually was. Buildings lined the main street, in which was the hustle and bustle of people looking to do their shopping. The one that George Weasley was going to, however, was the Three Broomsticks. George had flaming red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and many freckles. Though he was a tough wizard and a successful joke shop owner, he had nothing to feel happy about at that time. He had sunken into one of his depressions, which occurred almost every time he thought about his twin brother, Fred Weasley. It was only natural, therefore, that he would feel this feeling rather often, as he had married a girl that Fred had liked, a girl named Angelina Johnson. He had actually married her because she was his living link to Fred, as a matter of fact. However, she had gone to visit the restroom, leaving George with his friends and some of his family.

With George were Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Weasley. The famous Harry Potter had always been a good friend of the Weasleys, and he had bright green eyes, messy black hair, a lightning scar, and round spectacles that he wore. Ginny Potter had long, red hair, nice brown eyes, and many freckles. Percy looked a bit like George, except his face had a somewhat thinner look to it. Ron also looked like George, but a bit shorter with a broader nose. Hermione was tall, with a healthy build, and mousy brown, bushy hair. George walked with them over to a large table. There was a mirror nearby, which was something of a problem. George had long since connected that every mirror was now his mirrors of Erised. He would hardly look at his reflection anymore. Angelina, who was not quite happy about these habits, never said anything to him about it out of pity. She knew that his every reflection reminded him of his twin brother. She pitied him for it. Soon, Angelina came back out of the restroom and sat down with them.

"So, little Freddie's off to school today." Angelina said with a smile. "What about yours, Harry and Ginny? Albus and James seem to be off, but not Lily. You left her with Molly Weasley while we came here, right?" asked Angelina in a friendly way. "And Victoire, Percy? She's in what, her final year at Hogwarts?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Yes. James is great. I'm a bit worried about Albus though. He's been a bit odd lately. Like he's been hiding something." Harry said. Ginny's smile slightly faltered; she too was worried about Albus. Angelina got up and whispered into Harry's ear, "I've been worried about George. I love him, but it makes me sad to see him so torn up, so missing his lost brother." George stood up and left the others. They didn't understand.

**Into Honeyduke's (September 1****st****, 2017)**

George's pain had gone away after seeing the usual hustle and bustle of children and parents inside Honeyduke's. He always loved seeing the joy of the people there, and the wide range of sweets. He bought a load of chocolate frogs and peppermint toads. He decided to sit down for a little while. He always collected the chocolate frog cards for his son during the year, and gave them to him at the end as a coming home gift. It was a tradition that had started last year, since Fred had started going to Hogwarts. He got a lot of Dumbledore, Merlin, and Hogwarts Founders cards. He liked to collect the Gryffindor cards, because they reminded him of his true self.

He then started eating his peppermint toads. They wiggled around inside him, a sensation that one gets accustomed to over time. He decided that he would walk over the the owl post station not too far away before long, and write to Fred and Albus. They were his two favorite kids. Albus looked just like his father, a healthy, strapping young boy. He had a great sense of humor and was always the life of the party. It was odd that George proffered Albus to James, seeing as James was more like himself and was a prankster that rivaled even himself and his brother Fred. Nonetheless, George picked up his things and left, ready to send his owls.

**Into the Owl Post Office (September 1****st****, 2017)**

George went to the Owl Post Office, and collected some fine parchment, an owl quill, and some black ink. Dipping his quill into the ink, George decided to write the first letter to Fred. Soon, he looked over it to see whether it would be good.

_"__Dear Fred,_

_I was visiting with your aunts and uncles today. We went to the Three Broomsticks and shared a charming conversation. I did not enjoy it as usual, for as you know, I tend to get depressed sometimes. You were, as you are aware, named after my twin brother and fellow mischief-maker, Fred Weasley. You share the same name as him, and you look just like him as well. I then went to Honeyduke's, and bought a load of Chocolate Frogs. You'll have a lot of cards waiting for you come Christmas! Anyway, I was wondering whether you would invite Albus over to our house for Christmas. Yes, it is soon of me to request this, but I don't want it forgotten. I'd invite James, but from what I've heard, James is going to stay with Scorpius Malfoy. I do not mind this, as Scorpius didn't turn out bad. I suppose his father taught him to not be like himself. He is a joker though, so it is only natural that they take to each other despite being in separate houses. I'll be sending you a birthday gift on October 15__th__, the day prior to your birthday because I want you to feel the suspense. Anyway, you may be seeing me soon._

_With love, and to your cousin Rose,_

_George Weasley, your father"_

That looked good, he thought. Now was just the matter of what to write to Albus. He was quite fond of Albus, and wanted Albus to have a good time in his first year at Hogwarts. He began to write.

_"__Dear Albus,_

_I saw your parents today while we were visiting the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. We shared butterbeer and a friendly chat. Everyone is quite fond of you. I don't know how James deals with being outshone by his younger brother. Anyways, I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. I'll be sending you an amazing birthday present when I get the chance. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Wishing you a good time at Hogwarts, _

_George Weasley, your uncle"_

With that, George sent both of them with regular owls to their recipients. As he walked back to the Three Broomsticks, he silently hoped that they would respond soon.

**Continued in Chapter 2: The Students of a Scarred Hogwarts**


End file.
